1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm verification system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an alarm verification system and a method thereof which, when occurrence of an emergency situation such as occurrence of a crime or a fire is uncertain when a predetermined alarm is generated, transmit a verification request message to an emergency contact network which is registered in advance and, when information on the occurrence of an emergency situation is included in a response message thereof, provide information on the occurrence of an emergency situation to a server of a police station, a hospital, a fire station, or the like, which is registered in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A security company server checks whether a crime occurs in a specific area through a plurality of cameras and sensors and reports the emergency situation to a server of a police station when the crime occurs.
However, when the security company server is not sure whether a crime has occurred from information obtained through the plurality of cameras and sensors, an appropriate action may not be taken or additional damages may be caused due to delay in taking an appropriate action.